Peace Treaty
by Hatake Sakura Love
Summary: The Vampires and the Fox demons, they aren't friends but they aren't enemies. Can they join as one to fight off Orochimaru? Maybe a marriage between their sons will be just what they needed. SasuNaru KyuuIta New Story rated M 4 later NEED LONG REVIEWS!
1. 1: Uzumaki Castle

**AN: hey hey everyone what's up. new story for you. I'm sorry i haven't been updating my others stories its just that i'm kind of stumped on what to write next because i have all these other story idea's running through my head. So yea. But anyway here's another SasuNaru for you hope you like it :D This  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (I wish) but i do own this plot and i must give half of the credit to my friend Alex who is helping me write it :D This is our Naruto RP but with more detail on my behalf :D**

**Naruto: Shouldn't you finish your other stories first?**

**Rubi glares. "Shut up Naruto... Sasuke disclaimer please?"**

**Sasuke nods. "Rubi does not own Naruto only this plot with the help of her friend Alex."**

**Rubi smiles. "Thank you."**

Chapter 1: Uzumaki Castle  
Uchiha Fugaku sat in a carriage with his family. They were on their way to the Fox Demon kingdom to speak with the royal family. Fugaku was to meet with King Minato to discuss the movements of a snake demon named Orochimaru. For some time now, Orochimaru has been an area of suspicion, for he's been moving some of his troops in and out of territory that didn't belong to him. Now even though the Vampires and Fox Demon's weren't friends, they weren't enemies either which made things peaceful. They have a mutual understanding of, you don't bother us we won't bother you. Now they were heading to the same fox demons to discuss not only a treaty of friendship but also to team against an enemy that could prove to be quite troublesome.

Fugaku looked at the woman sitting beside him. His wife, Mikoto, had a beautiful smile on her face and was literally jumping up and down in her seat lightly. She was so excited to be going to the Fox Demon's kingdom. It had been a while since they made new friends. Fugaku smiled and took his wife's hand and kissed her cheek. Mikoto smiled at him and looked back out the window. Fugaku looked over at his sons and shook his head. Itachi had his nose in a book and wasn't paying much attention to anything. Sasuke was leaning practically hanging out the window, drumming his fingers on the window sill. Fugaku knew that Sasuke didn't want to come, but he wasn't about to leave his heir behind.

The carriage was nearing the Fox Demon castle. Two tall white marble carvings of Fox Demon soldiers held up the heavy iron gates that lead to the castle. As they got closer, the gates slowly opened allowing them inside. Not long after did the carriage come to a halt in front of deep grey marble stairs that lead to the huge mahogany front doors. A fox demon walked up to the carriage and opened the door, bowing to them. Fugaku stepped out of the carriage and held a hand out for his wife. Mikoto took his hand gracefully and stepped out of the carriage. Her deep purple kimono had a silver leaf like design imprinted into the silk fabric. She had a silver chidori obi **(1)** with purple flowers and was secured with a red obijimé **(2)**. The Uchiha Symbol was nestled between her shoulder blades. Her silver crown was nestled softly into her hair.

Itachi stepped out of the carriage next. Itachi wore a black Montsuki **(3)** over his black kimono with the Uchiha symbol on each shoulder and on the back. His hakama **(4)** was also black black. He wore white tabi's **(5)** on his feet with his sandals. His outfit was similar to his father only his father's kimono and hakama were a light blue. Sasuke followed after his brother. He wore pretty much the same thing only his was all a deep blue.

Sasuke looked at his dad as they walked up the stairs towards a fox demon guard who was holding a spear. The fox demon looked pretty much human except for the fox ears on his head and the tail protruding from his butt.

"Why am I here again?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi whacks his brother lightly in the head. "Stop complaining Otouto, I have to be here too," he said and folded his arms in front of them, putting his hands in his sleeves. Sasuke's eye twitches as he glared daggers at the back of his brothers head.

They all stopped in front of the guard who bowed to them. "Lord Uchiha," he said.

Fugaku nodded to the guard. "Hello."

Mikoto giggled and waved. "Hi Hi!"

The guard turned to the door. "Follow me please." He opened the door and lead them side. Mikoto giggled and followd happily and dragged her husband with her. Fugaku shook his head at his wife but with a smile on his face. Itachi and Sasuke followed closely behind, the only emotion playing off their faces was irritation. They walked down a long hallway decorated with statues of the former fox demon kings.

_ 'This is taking forever,'_ thought Sasuke.

A few minutes later that reached a large oak door where a female fox demon maid was waiting. The guard walked to her and whispered something into her ear. The female nodded and gave a small curtsey to the Uchiha family before entering the oak doors. She left the door open a crack and Sasuke was able to hear what she said.

"Presenting his Royal Majesty, King Uchiha Fugaku and his family." She bowed and moved out of the way as the doors opened the rest of the way. The guard leads the family into the room. It was a grand room indeed as torches lit every pillar of the room, four on each side, bathed the room in a warm glow. A huge skylight stained-glass window bathed the center of the room in greens, reds, blues, oranges, and yellows. At the end of the room sat four thrones. The two center thrones were occupied by King Minato and his wife Kushina. As the Uchiha family headed towards the throne the maid and guard slipped out of the room unnoticed. Itachi followed his parents while Sasuke kind of lagged behind a little.

Minato stood and bowed to the Uchiha's. "Welcome King Fugaku."

Fugaku looked around the room before bowing to Minato. "Thank you for having us."

Itachi leaned over to Sasuke and whisperd into his 14-year-old brother's ear. "Did you know they have a son your age?"

Sasuke glared at his brother and whisperd back, "I don't care."

Minato moved his hand to draw attention to the red haired woman beside him. "This is my wife Kushina," he said.

Kushina bowed her upper body. "Its a pleasure a pleasure to have you here."

Mikoto and Fugaku bowed back to Kushina and smiled. Itachi and Sasuke stopped glaring at each other for a minute and bowed as well.

"The pleasure is all ours Kushina-sama," smiled Mikoto at Kushina who smiled back.

"Mom's just happy we're getting friends that aren't vampires," mumbled Itachi. "Itai, itai, itai."

Mikoto had grabbed Itachi by the ear. "Hush my lovable eldest son," she threatened before letting go of his ear and saw Kushina giggle.

Fugaku cleared his throat. "This is my wife Mikoto, and our sons Itachi and Sasuke." The two fox demons smiled and bowed slightly.

"I hope your stay will be an enjoyable one. We have rooms set up and ready for you during your stay while Fugaku and I handle this current matter," said Minato who sent a maid out to collect the Uchiha's belongings.

Sasuke and Itachi turned their glares to their father who sweat-dropped. "Exactly how long are we staying?" they said together.

Fugaku coughed into his hand. "Well..."

"Until we can work out a plan of action... a week," answered Minato.

Itachi threw his hands up in the air. "Great! I'm going to starve to death!" Fugaku rolled his eyes at his sons foolish behavior.

Minato rubbed the back of his neck. "You are free to come and go as you please for you to feed. And if you wish we will even bring some humans to the castle for you..."

Itachi looked at Minato. "No need, as long as I'm allowed to leave to I'll be alright."

Minato nodded. "Very well." He looked around the room and sighs. "I would like you all to meet my sons as well but for some reason they're running a little late."

Mikoto looked at Minato and blinked. "Sons? We only thought you had one." There was a crash that came from a side door in the throne room and everyone sweat-dropped.

Kushina giggled. "Yes we have two, though one of them is from Minato's previous marriage."

Minato nodded to his wife. "Yes she died during child birth." He sighed and looked over at Kushina and smiled.

Itachi smirked and pats his brother's back. "If you think one of us is going to become gay during this it's not going to m--"

**AN: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Cliffy :D anyway this is a story that i'm writing with a friend. We're roleplaying my idea and then i'm putting more detail in it and make it a actual story. Hope you enjoyed  
1: is a way an obi it tide  
2: the string that keeps the obi in place  
3: a halfcoat emblazoned with the family crest  
4: a culotte-like garment wore over the kimono  
5: socks worn with a kimono**


	2. The Garden

**AN: Okay I know i just remembered that Minato's last name isn't Uzumaki... OH WELL I DON'T CARE! I'm not about to rewrite this story because of one little mistake. You're all just going to have to deal with it.  
Naruto O.O "Jeeze calm down Rubi."  
Rubi glares. "Shut up fox boy and let me handle this."  
Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Don't take it out on Naruto."  
Alex whacks Sasuke's head. "Hush."  
Sasuke glares.  
Rubi sighs. "Naruto do the disclaimer."  
Naruto sweat-drops and nods. "Yes ma'am. Rubi does not own Naruto cause that's me... though in this story she does own me." eyes go wide. "Help me I'm scared."  
Rubi glares and duct tapes naruto's mouth.**

Chapter 2: The Garden

The side door opened and in walked a tall boy about 19 years of age. He had red hair that was spiked and all over the place. He stood about 6'11 and was wearing a red kimono under a gold montsuki with the Uzumaki family symbol on his shoulders and a gold hakama. Two red fox ears twitched on top of his head as his red and white tail swayed with him as he walked. Deep black whisker marks lay on his tanned cheeks as his gold eyes stared straight at his dad. He had a struggling mass of orange and blue under his arm. Itachi blushes as he watches the tall man glide across the floor.

Sasuke smirks up at his gaping brother. "You were saying?"

Itachi glaras at his brother and the blush disappeared. "Nothing little brother," he said.

Minato smiled at the boy. "Ah, Kyuubi there you are." Minato scrunched up his brows. "What were you doing in the kitchen?"

A smirked played on Kyuubi's lips. "Sorry Father but this one here," he said as he dropped the bundle on the floor at his father's feet, "was bothering the cook for ramen."

The bundle hit the floor with a soft thud and a grunt. "Itai!" Sasuke blinked and watched as a small, slender tan hand reached up and pulled the blue montsuki down to reveal bright golden locks and ocean colored eyes. As the fabric slipped further down he saw thinner whisker marks than of Kyuubi. The marks lay on tanned cheeks of a face with gentle features. The boy of these features shook his head to ruffle his hair and he blinked a couple times. Sasuke furrowed his brows. Weren't fox demons supposed to be tall creatures? This fox demon in front of him looked no more than 4'5" and he had a small figure with gentle curves. If it wasn't for the short hair, Sasuke would have mistaken him for a girl.

The little demon glared at his brother, his bright blue pools darkening slightly. "Jerk," he mumbled and stood up. He fixed his orange kimono and blue hakama. He shook his montsuki out and dusted it off before putting it back on.

Kyuubi just shrugged his shoulders. "Shouldn't have been pestering the cook."

Itachi noticed that his brother was still staring at the blonde and he smirked. He leaned over to his brother and whispered, "Are we both thinking the same thing?" The only response he got was a simple nod from Sasuke.

Kushina laughed at the boys behavior. "Everyone these are our sons. Kyuubi and of course our little ball of sunshine, Naruto."

Naruto turned to the dark-haired family and bowed to them. "Nice to meet you," he said. Kyuubi just nodded his head before going to sit on the throne beside his father's chair. Sasuke bowed back to Naruto not saying anything, in fear of not being able to talk. Itachi gave a cocky smirk and crossed his arms across his chest.

A squeal came from Mikoto and the next thing everyone knew was that dark haired woman had her arms around Naruto in a hug. "He's so Kawaii! He looks like a little doll," she giggled. Kyuubi rolled his eyes at this scene and just looked away.

Minato laughs. "Yes he's our little Uke," he said with a wide grin on his face.

Naruto's face turned as red as a tomato. "Otousan!!"

Fugaku sweat-dropped as he watched his wife practically smother the blonde haired boy. "Forgive my wife, she doesn't get out much." Fugaku blinked as he finished registering what Minato said. "He's gay?" he asked.

Minato laughed. "No, not yet. Uke is what we call all male demons who can reproduce," he said. He watched as Naruto struggled to get away from the female vampire with no luck.

"Oh, I was just asking because Sasuke's gay."

Sasuke tensed and glared at his father. He swung his hand and it his father in the back though Fugaku didn't even flinched. "What did you just say?!" he shouted.

"Violent much?" said Fugaku as he just stared at his son.

Naruto reached for his mother as he tried to wiggle out of Mikoto's arms. "Okāsan!"

Mikoto let go of Naruto who scrambled over to his mom and into her lap and clung to her kimono. Naruto looked like a small child sitting in the 6'7" woman's lap. Mikoto turned to Sasuke and hugged him instead. "You know you are dear. There's no sense in denying it." Sasuke blushes and tried to push his mother away.

"Kyuubi is also an Uke but he doesn't look it," said Minato. Kyuubi glared daggers at the back of his father's head. Minato claps his hands together and looks at Fugaku. "How about we take Kyuubi and Itachi with us to the conference room to discuss some issues?"

Fugaku looked at Minato and blinked in confusion. "Kyuubi and Itachi are coming?" he asked. Itachi yawned and pulled out the novel he was reading in the carriage from his kimono sleeve. He looked more bored then he did when they first arrived.

Minato shrugged lightly. "Well I feel it necessary for out eldest boys to learn about politics if and when they take over the thrones," he said.

Kyuubi gave his father a side glance. "I'm a more likely candidate to be heir than that runt," he said as he pointed to his brother in their mom's lap.

Naruto clung tighter to his mother and glared at his brother. He growled softly. "What did you say teme?" Kushina smiles and pets Naruto's ears to calm him down.

"Ano, Sasuke is actually going to be taking over the throng," sighed Fugaku. Itachi sighed and closed his put with a small snap and closed his eyes.

Minato nodded to Fugaku and stepped down the five steps that lead to the raised thrones. "Well why don't we just take the oldest ones for now. I'm sure Naruto would like some company." Naruto gold fox ears twitched as he heard his name and he wrapped his tail around his waist.

Fugaku nodded and pushed Sasuke towards the thrones. "Sasuke, why don't you go play with Naruto." It wasn't a question but more of a light command. Sasuke ground his teeth together, his pale skin was still slightly pink.

Naruto giggled and jumped down from his mother's lap. He ran over to Sasuke and grabbed his hand. "Come on I'll show you the gardens. They're so pretty," he said as he started to draw Sasuke out of the throne room. Itachi and Kyuubi followed their fathers out of the throne room and down the hall.

Kushina looks at Mikoto and smiles. "Why don't we go into the library and have some tea before dinner while we talk?" she asked. Mikoto smiled at her and nodded. The two women left the throne room giggling.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto dragged Sasuke down the hallway towards some oak french doors. Light pored into the hallway from the door's windows where there were rose bushes and flowers waiting on the other side. Sasuke tired to pull his hand away from the excited blonde.

"I can just follow," he grunted, "you don't have to touch me."

Naruto pouts at Sasuke but lets go anyway. "Fine," he said. "Teme." He mumbled the last word.

Sasuke blushes a little. "W-what's with the pout?" The blush disappeared just as quickly when he heard the last part. "What did you just call me?" He glared at Naruto who just shrugged.

"Nothing," he said as he opened the doors. "And nothing." He walked out the doors and down a couple steps that lead to a path amongst the rose bushes leading to the center of the garden where a large fountain stood. Sasuke just stood at the door way and watched and Naruto bounded over to the fountain and jumped up on the side of it before looking back.

"Come on," said Naruto as he waved a hand at Sasuke to come closer. Sasuke sighed and walked over towards the blonde. As he walked he looked up at the statue and recognized the face. The statue was of Queen Kushina sitting on her throne and she had a bundle of blankets in her arms that he could only guess was Naruto. The statue was a life size replica of the fox queen. Being so deep in thought Sasuke forgot to pay attention to where he was going and bumped into Naruto who was standing by the fountain with his back turned to Sasuke.

Naruto squealed and fell into the fountain but not before trying to hold himself up by grabbing onto Sasuke's shirt. The raven haired boy who hadn't come to his senses soon enough also went tumbling into the base of the fountain with Naruto. After the shock of the fall Sasuke looked down at the soaking wet fox below him. The water wasn't higher than a foot deep and naruto was clinging to Sasuke's arms so his head wouldn't go under the water but his shoulders were completely submerged. Naruto's kimono had slipped off of his right shoulder slightly, revealing the smooth curve of the blonde neck and shoulder. Black eyes darted to the blondes neck and the raven gulped. It was so tempting not to just sink his teeth into the blonde's neck and make him his but he knew he couldn't.

Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him, a small blush on his cheeks, and climbed out of the fountain. Sasuke sat up and watched as Naruto got on all fours and shook his entire body to get rid of the excess water. Naruto squeezed the water out of his tail and waved it around a little. He then pawed at his ears and licked the water off his hand making Sasuke blush. Naruto stood up and his whole body started glow red. Within seconds the glow was gone and Naruto was dry once more.

Sasuke shook his head and climbed out of the fountain. He started to take off his clothing to ring the water out of them. Naruto blushed when he saw Sasuke's chiseled six pack. He coughed and looked away. Sasuke blew on his kimono as a small flame came out of his mouth to dry his clothes but it didn't help much. Naruto reached out a hand and put it on Sasuke's arm. Sasuke's body and clothes started to glow that same red color and he took became dry in a matter of seconds. Naruto pulled his hand away and smiled shyly as Sasuke put his clothes back on.

"Thank you, Naruto," said Sasuke.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kushina and Mikoto laughed as they sat down in the library with their tea. Kushina had a red book in her lap and was flipping through some of the pages.

"But anyway, as I was saying. Technically all males are 'ukes' seeing as all demons can reproduce. The reason for this is that some males don't like to mate with females because some females would become possessive of the kits. These females will often run off with her kits and never allow the male to see them and when that happens they always come here to try and settle the matter," said Kushina as she turned the page in her book and took a sip of her tea.

Mikoto was nodding the whole time kushina was explaining this, amazed at this new information. "Okay so if all males can have, kits as you called them, how come they all don't looks as feminine as Naruto does?"

Kushina smiles and puts up a finger. "Ah, you're going to like this, maybe. Well anyway, not all males are _built_ to give birth but they can. The males, like Kyuubi and Minato, aren't built to give birth meaning their pelvic bones aren't built for pushing out a kit. Males like these aren't technically called 'ukes'. Some people call them semes but that doesn't change the fact that they can have kits. If they want to get pregnant and have kits then in order to get the kits out they'd have to have a C-section. So in Naruto-chan's case, he's actually built to be able to push a kit naturally through his body. He won't need a C-section for he is able to give birth naturally but if Kyuubi wanted a kit, he'd have a C-section."

Mikoto nods and takes a sip of her drink. "Neither of my boys can have children," she said and poured herself some more tea.

Kushina puts her tea cup down and smiles. "Well I wouldn't expect male vampires to be able to have children cause, no offense, you all are more human that we are."

Mikoto just laughed. "None taken, we are more human." The two women laughed.

Kushina put a hand to her chin and thought for a minute before a wide grin floated onto her face. "Well lets hope little Naruto can brighten Sasuke's day, eh?"

Mikoto smirks and holds up her tea cup. "Lets hope we hear wedding bells!"

Kushina laughs and taps her cup with Mikoto's in toast. "Let's."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You're welcome," smiled Naruto before he jumped over to the center of the fountain and climbed onto his mother's lap. "Otousan had this fountain made for mother just shortly after she gave birth to me. He said it was the proudest moment of his life." Naruto giggled and looked at stone bundle that was a miniature replica of Naruto with chubby baby cheeks. "That's me." He pointed at the bundle.

Sasuke smirked and nodded. "I guessed." Naruto smiled and jumped down from the statue in front of Sasuke. Sasuke took this time to get a better look at Naruto. He looked the smaller boy up and down. The blonde boy tilted his head to the side as he watched him.

"Nani?" asked Naruto as he blinked.

Sasuke smirked at him and stepped closer. "You know, homosexual or not, you're cute," he said. Naruto blushed and Sasuke took his chin into hand making the blonde blush more. "Am I appealing to you? Is that why you're blushing?"

Naruto pushes him away and coughs lightly. "Not at all," his voice denied but the redness of his face said otherwise.

Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto's shoulder. "Why are you pushing away?" he asked, in slight concern.

Naruto shrugged his hand off and backed up a little more. "Because you're touching me and getting too close."

Sasuke got closer and put his lips an inch away from Naruto's. "Nervous?"

A shiver ran down Naruto's spine but he covered it up with a light glare. "You're invading my personal bubble."

Sasuke backs up and puts his hands up. "Fine, fine." He shrugs. "I'm going to ask your mother where my room is." He turns and walks back into the castle.

Naruto's eyes went wide. "What for?" Sasuke had already entered the french door. "Oi!" He turns and runs after the raven. Sasuke ignored him and walks into the throne room. "My mom would have taken your mother to the library."

Sasuke sighed and followed his mothers' scent to the library ignoring the following blonde behind him.

Naruto glared at the back of Sasuke's head. "You know I could just show you." Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto for a minute before nodding. Naruto crossed his arms. "Follow me then." He turned and headed in the opposite direction and past the doors to the garden. He led Sasuke up a flight of stairs to the second floor there there were three different hallways. Naruto took the hallway to the right and looked back at Sasuke to make sure he was following. Sasuke followed the blonde down the hall and stopped when he stopped outside an oak door.

Sasuke shakes his head at the blonde. "Why are you being stubborn?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged as he opened the oak door. "This is your room," he said. "Mine is down the hall. Your brother is in my brothers wing, which was the left turn when you come up the stairs. Your parents are with my parents in the main wing."

Sasuke nodded. "Odd how that worked out," he said as he looked into his room. There was a large queen sized four poster bed in the center of the room room. A matching wardrobe, side tables, and desk. There was also a couch with a coffee table.

Naruto shrugged at Sasuke statement. "It was my dad's idea.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and pressed him lightly to the wall behind him. "You really are... cute," he smirked.

Naruto looked away from Sasuke and pouted a little. "So?"

Sasuke moved closer. "So? What do you mean so?" Sasuke's chest was almost touching Naruto's as he got closer.

Naruto glared at a vase on a pedestal. "So what it I'm cute? I've heard it all before. Do you honestly think you're the first to try and court me? Well get real, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked into Naruto's teary blue eyes. "You're so stubborn," he said and backed up. He gave Naruto one more look before he went into his room and closed the door. He walked over to his bed and put his face in his hands. "I'm such an baka."

Naruto glared at the door and ran down the hallway and back down the stairs towards the library. He ran into the library and over to his mother. After he jumped on the couch beside her he put his face in her lap and started to cry. Mikoto, who had been looking through books, blinked and looked at Naruto. Kushina was just as shocked to see her little boy charge into the room. She put a hand on his head and started to rub his ears to calm him down.

"He's just like all the others," sobbed Naruto as his hands clung to his mothers skirt.

Mikoto blinked and sat in a chair. "Who? Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded again. "He's just like all the other males." He closed his eyes tightly to stop the tears. Kushina rubbed Naruto's back and let him continue. "He's being an egotistical teme. PInning me to walls, telling me I'm cute, and invading my personal bubble."

Mikoto sweat-dropped and patted Naruto's back. "Well, he's trying to show you he likes you. Sasuke's not very good at showing his feelings..." Naruto still didn't look up at her. "Sasuke, didn't get along with other kids when he went to school. He never got close to them and when someone tried to get close to him, he always pushes them away. He normally doesn't try to show his feelings."

Kushina sighs and looks at Mikoto. "This sort of thing always happens with Naruto. Males see him... they try to court him but their courting is all wrong. They become possessive and they force themselves onto Naruto." She stands up and picks up Naruto clings to her.

Mikoto sighed and heads to the door. "I'll talk to him," she said and walked out of the room.

Kushina kisses Naruto's forehead and heads out the door. "I think it's time for a nap little kit... And lets not tell your daddy about this, okay?" Naruto nodded and put his head on his mom's shoulder.

**AN: Okay another chapter done i hope you all enjoyed it. And its longer like i promised. :D i don't have time to edit it right now so I'll do that later. TTYL  
Naruto looks at Rubi. "What's gonna happen next?"  
Rubi rolls her eyes. "You already know now shut up."  
Naruto pouts and gets hugged by Sasuke and blushes.  
Sasuke smirks.**


	3. The Attack

**AN: welcome to another Chapter :D I'm having fun with this story and I'm glad you all like it. So shall we begin.  
Naruto pouts. "Sasuke is a jerk." cries  
Rubi sighs. "Oh shut up he gets better."  
Sasuke... just standing there.  
Rubi: Sasuke do the disclaimer  
Sasuke sighs. "Rubi does not own Naruto just the idea for this story so please enjoy."  
Rubi pats his head. "Very good."  
Sasuke growls**

Peace Treaty  
Chapter 3: The Attack

Itachi had his head down on the table, completely ignoring the two older men who were talking. He looked over at Kyuubi and saw that the male was actually taking notes. Who takes notes during things like this... He sighed and closed his eyes falling asleep to the sound of Kyuubi's voice as he started to talk.

"But Father, wouldn't we want to wait for Orochimaru to make his move first and be prepared. If we make an attack first, we don't want to be the ones to start the war. That would just make us look like the bad ones," he said and put his pen down.

Fugaku looked at Minato and nodded. "He has a point, Minato."

Minato nods and claps his heads. "Yes he does. Well Dinner shall be ready in about," he looks at his watch, "an hour or so. Wy don't we join the girls, Fugaku?"

Fugaku nodded and stood up. "Alright," he said and headed to the door.

Minato walked with Fugaku out of the door. "Next time we will bring Sasuke."

Kyuubi put his hand on Itachi's shoulder and shook him lightly. Itachi opened his eyes and looked at Kyuubi with a raised eyebrow that said 'what?'. Kyuubi smirks. "Time to wake up Sleeping Beauty,' he said and walked out the door and heads towards his rooms.

Itachi glared at the kitsune demon's back but got up and followed. "Tch."

Fugaku looked at Minato. "I have an uneasy feeling..." he said.

Minato looked at him. "Come, we'll go to the throne room then and meet the girls." Fugaku nodded and followed Minato to the throne room. "I do hope that Sasuke and Naruto are getting along."

Fugaku sighed. "I do too." As they entered the throne room they saw Kushina and Mikoto by the four thrones and talking quietly to themselves.

"So, Sasuke said he'd give Naruto some space," Mikoto said quietly to Kushina.

Kushina smiled. "Good," she said and looked up and saw their husbands. "Ah, how'd it go?"

Minato smiled and kissed his wife's cheek. "It went fine. Where's Naruto?"

"And Sasuke," added Fugaku as he hugged his wife.

Kushina smiled. "Well, Naruto is taking a nap right now. Said he was tired." Kushina sat down on her throne and smiled.

"And I think Sasuke is staring at the ceiling or sleeping," said Mikoto and she broke away from her husband.

Minato blinked. "Is everything okay?"

Fugaku stared at his wife. "Staring at the ceiling?"

Kushina smiled innocently at her husband. "Of course, why would there be anything wrong?" she asked.

Fugaku sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Sasuke only stares at the ceiling when he's irritated..."

Minato crossed his arms over his chest. "And Naruto only takes a nap when something goes wrong or he's stressed," he said.

Kushina sweat-dropped and leaned over to Mikoto, whispering quietly, "Busted."

Mikoto giggles and sweat-dropped as well before grabbing her husbands arm. "H-how about we go to dinner?" she asked with a smile.

Minato gave his wide a look and said, "Dinners not for another hour," he said.

Mikoto giggled awkwardly and rubbed her arm. "... Tea anyone?" she said.

Minato sighed and shook his head. "I'm gonna let this one slide... for now," he said as he stared at his wife. Fugaku sighed and shook his head muttering an 'alright.' Minato pointed a pointed a finger at his wife. "But you will tell me later." Kushina just giggled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kyuubi was lying on his bed when there was knock. He looked over to his door and said, "Come in."

Itachi walked in and coughed a little. His cheeks were slightly pink. "Which room is for me" he asked.

Kyuubi sat up and pointed through the door to the door across the hall. "That one right there," he said and laid back down on the bed. Itachi nodded and walked over to Kyuubi who looked at him and then moved over a little on the bed. "Have a seat."

Itachi smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You know, you're not half bad for a... kitsune," he said softly.

Kyuubi's ears and tail twitched a little. "Oh really?" he asked.

Itachi nodded and smiled a little. "You're actually pretty cool."

Kyuubi smirked at him and closed his eyes. "Thanks." Itachi blushed a little and climbed over top Kyuubi and sat gently on his waist. Kyuubi opened his and rose a delicate brow. "Hello."

Itachi smiles warmly at him. "Hey..." Kyuubi wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist and pulled the smaller male down to meet his chest. The raven haired male put his arms under Kyuubi's hair and put his hands in the red locks of hair.

Kyuubi smirked at Itachi and put one hand under Itachi's chin. "If you think I'm going to be the Uke, think again," he said.

Itachi chuckled and looked down at the tall kitsune demon below him. "Who's the one who can have kids here" he asked with a smirk.

Kyuubi laughed and rolled them over so that he was on top. "I may be able to have kids," he said, "but I'm also bigger than you."

Itachi nods at him. "That's true," he smiled. "Fine you can be seme." Itachi was agreeing rather quickly to this new situation that the two of them seemed to find themselves in. Kyuubi smiles at him and goes to kiss Itachi only to have the raven remove one of his hands from the demon's hair to his lips. "What makes you think I'll let you kiss me so quickly" he asked with a smirk. Kyuubi eye brow rose up on his forehead. "Moving a bit quick are we?" Itachi was teasing him now.

Kyuubi shrugged his shoulder. "Well I..." his sentence was interrupted from a scream coming from Naruto's wing. Kyuubi's ears went straight up as Itachi picked him up and looked at the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kushina's ears went straight in the air as she heard Naruto's scream. "Naruto!" she yelled and ran from the throne room. Mikoto ran after Kushina at high speed to keep up with the demon queen.

Another scream came from Naruto, "Okaasan! Otousan!! Aniki!!" At this Minato and Fugaku charged out of the room. As they reached the stair way they saw their wives disappear down Naruto's wing and Kyuubi and Itachi come barreling at the red head's room. The four of them ran after the girls and stopped at Naruto's door. What they saw made them stop. Naruto was hanging by his foot about 10 feet in the air by a giant snake. The little kitsune demon was struggling and trying to claw at the snake but couldn't reach.

Kushina took a step forward, tears in her eyes. "Naruto!" she yelled. Naruto wiggled around so he could see him mother and reached for her.

Mikoto glared. "Orochimaru!" she yelled as a pale man came into view. He had long black hair, yellow eyes with purple markings around them and extremely pale skin. Fugaku's eyes turned from black to red with black comma marks swirling in his eyes. Itachi's eyes did the same thing as he too activated his sharingan.

Orochimaru smirked at everyone. "Oh, The Uchiha's are here already" he asked mockingly.

Naruto whimpered and screamed again. "Sasuke!!" Said raven who was still in his room and hadn't thought that anything bad was happening, sat up. He thought that Naruto had maybe had a bad dream but with all the screaming from everyone, perhaps it wasn't. He got up and headed to Naruto's room.

Kyuubi growled and pulled a kunai out of his kimono sleeve and ran towards the snake holding Naruto. Itachi also pulled out and followed Kyuubi's lead. Orochimaru lifted his hands and about 30 snakes came flying out of his sleeves at Kyuubi. Kyuubi growled and through a fire ball at the snakes and burning them to a crisp.

Kushina made to join the fight but Mikoto held her back. She reached for her baby. "Naruto!"

Orochimaru glared and sent more snakes towards the two attacking males only to have them bird again, this time by the young Uchiha. Kyuubi threw his kunai and hit the large snake who hissed in pain and let go of the blonde kitsune. Just as Naruto started to fall Sasuke entered the room to see the snake drop Naruto. His eyes went wide and he ran towards the falling blonde and caught him just before he hit the floor. Naruto let out a grunt and clung to the raven haired boy as the two of them sat on the floor.

Kyuubi grabbed Sasuke and Naruto and jumped out of the way in time to just barely miss the snakes tail attempt to crush the two small boys. He landed gracefully beside his mother and put the boys down. Sasuke let go of Naruto in time to have the blonde snatched away by his mother.

"My baby," cried Kushina as she left the room to stand out in the hall with her son.

Mikoto glared. "Orochimaru! What is the meaning of this?" she yelled at him.

Orochimaru smirked when he saw Sasuke enter the room. He stared at the raven before he finally spoke. "I knew he was here," he chuckled before disappearing. Minato growled deep in his throat before storming out of the room and started yelling at some guards as he made his way down the hallway.

Fugaku deactivated his sharingan and looked at his youngest son as they all walked into the hallway with mikoto. "Sasuke...?"

Sasuke looked over at his father with a small glare on his face. "What?" he asked.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "Arigato, Sasuke," he said but was ignored. He clung to his mother tightly, his claws digging into her kimono.

Fugaku took a quick glance at Naruto before he turned back to Sasuke. "Was he talking about you by any chance?"

Sasuke glare turned deadly. "How the hell should I know?" he barked.

Fugaku sighed and crossed his arms. "Well he was looking straight at you my son."

Kyuubi walked over to his mother and brother. He sniffed his brother a couple times before standing up straight. "Well he wasn't raped," he stated bluntly.

Naruto blushed and swung a fist at his brother but missed. "Baka!" he yelled.

Sasuke started grinding his teeth as he glared at nothing. "If wants me, HE CAN FUCKING COME GET ME!" he said yelling at the ceiling half expecting Orochimaru to come back. Naruto looked at Sasuke shocked and a little hurt by his outburst.

Itachi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Calm yourself Otouto, you can fight next time." Sasuke pushed his brother's hand off his shoulder and stormed off to his room, slamming the door shut. Naruto winced and pinned his ears to his head.

"Oh dear, perhaps my little pep talk gave Sasuke the wrong idea," said Mikoto as she put a hand on her cheek.

Itachi looked at his mother. "Your pep talks always give him the wrong idea," he said and rolled his eyes.

Kushina looked at Mikoto. "You might want talk to him again," she said as she started down the hallway with Naruto. "Dinner should be ready now."

Mikoto sweat-dropped. "I don't think I should," she said.

Kyuubi leaned on the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well some one needs to," he said.

Itachi sighed and headed to Sasuke's room. "I'll do it. Sasuke always take things the wrong way. Personal space to him is leaving that person alone forever," he said and walked into his brothers room. Kyuubi stayed leaning against the wall as he watched Mikoto and Fugaku.

Mikoto sobbed a little. "I always make everything worse," she said. Fugaku hugged his wife and lead her down the hallway.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kushina sat in the throne room holding a terrified Naruto wen Mikoto and Fugaku entered. Fugaku sat down on the throne steps and put his hand under his chin in thought. Mikoto jumped when the throne doors banged open and Minato stormed in. His one tail was now nine and standing on end. A deep growl was rippling through his throat. He walked over to his wife and grabbed his son out of his mate's lap and stood him up on his own throne and proceeded to look the boy over. Kushina just sat there and watched her mate examine their son.

Naruto tried to wiggle away from his dad. "Otousan I'm fine, really," he said. He watched as his father side and picked him back and sat down on his throne. He put Naruto in his lap and buried his nose into his son's hair. Naruto purred lightly and snuggles to his dad.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Itachi was about to pull out his hair. His little brother wasn't listening so he decided to try a new tactic. "Naruto likes you," he said bluntly. He looked down at his brother who was just lying on the bed with his hands folded behind his head.

Sasuke glared at his brother. "Bullshit he does," he growled and looked back at the ceiling.

Itachi rolls his eyes. "You are so stupid Otouto." New tactic... failed. He shook his head and walked out of the room to see Kyuubi still leaning against the wall waiting for him. He sighed and walked over to Kyuubi. The kitsune's brow rose as he looked at Itachi. "Sasuke thinks Naruto hates him, something about Naruto wanting 'personal space'." Kyuubi gave him a confused look.

Itachi sighed again. "Sasuke is used to people being all over him, so personal space isn't really in Sasuke's vocabulary. Once when he liked this girl, he was always trying to cling to her but she told him she wanted personal space and to leave him alone. So, Sasuke thinks leaving them alone is personal space. Mom and Dad never really taught him any different."

Kyuubi stood up straight. "Well my brother get courted a lot by males mostly because he looks and some times his scent resembles that of a female. But when the males try to court him they become possessive and force themselves onto him."

It was Itachi's turned to looked confused. "Courted?" he asked.

"Courted is a term where there are possible mates. These 'possible mates' have to prove themselves so to speak. Courting is basically like flirting, showing affection, that sort of thing," Kyuubi explained.

"Weird name for it," Itachi mumbled.

"The word courting has been used for thousands of years. Courting is like... before dating," said Kyuubi as he leaned on the wall again.

Itachi shrugged. "Not in the Uchiha clan."

Kyuubi nodded. "Let's use an example," he said and stood in front of Itachi. "Say i was to court you. As I was to introduce myself," he took Itachi's hand and kissed the back of it. "I would show you that I can be a kind and gentle person. I would be to most likely to bring you a gift to show my affection. Then it would be up to you on whether or not you would like to date me, if thats how you would call it."

Itachi laughed. "Interesting. Maybe thats why Sasuke so confused."

Kyuubi smiled. "Perhaps but thats the first step to the courtship. Afterwards all the other times would be, in your terms, dates."

Itachi nodded. "Okay so, courting is dating pretty much."

"In your terms yes," replied Kyuubi.

"I'm guessing Sasuke likes Naruto, I know that much. I'm guessing he tried to do something out of court and Naruto wanted his personal space making Sasuke think Naruto hates him." Itachi grabbed his head. "Kitsune's are so confusing."

Kyuubi laughed softly. "Maybe we should be telling Sasuke all this information." He leaned over to Itachi and licked his temple a little.

Itachi wiped his temple. "Ew, you licked me," he pouted as the kitsune only smiled. "I will. Sasuke would never listen to anyone but family."

Kyuubi nodded. "Why don't you tell him now cause I know my bother is going to say thank you at dinner and he'll most likely lick Sasuke. Licking is a way of showing affection."

Itachi makes a face. "Foxes really are weird but alright." He smiled and walked back into Sasuke's room. Kyuubi smiled at his back and headed down to the dinning room.

**AN: Wootness its done. here is chapter 3.  
Kushina had thrown Naruto in the tub because he smelled like snake.  
Sasuke... sitting on the couch  
Minato growling with a dark rain cloud above his head  
Itachi clings to Kyuubi cause Minato's being scary  
Kyuubi sighs.**


	4. Dinner

**AN:: Hey everyone here is the next chapter of peace treaty. I finally found it and I got my new laptop so now I have more time on the computer to work on my stories. :D. So anyway here's the new chapter and enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just the plot and outline for this story and I give half of the credit to my friend who plays Sasuke in this story. (Story I based off of our Naruto rp)**

Chapter 4 Dinner

Mikoto fidgets in her chair as she sits impatiently in the throne room. "I wonder where Itachi and Sasuke are…"

Kushina turns her head to the nervous vampire. "I can send someone to get them," she said kindly.

Kyuubi walked into the room and took a seat next to his mother. "Itachi-kun is talking with his brother."

Minato patted Naruto who was sitting in his lap. Little kit was clinging to his dad sniffling. He nodded to Kyuubi and motioned for him to sit down.

Mikoto nodded her head. "Oh."

Fugaku raised an eye brow. _'Kun?'_ he thought to himself.

"I'm sure they'll be down in a minute." Kyuubi walked over to his dad and took his little brother from him. He cuddled the small pup. He was so much bigger than Naruto. Kyuubi was about as tall as his dad around 7'5" while Kushina was 6'4. Naruto was only 4'8" but he still had room to grow and was still a kit. The Uchiha's didn't even break 7 feet. Fugaku was maybe 6'5" while his wife was 5'6" the shortest out of the three males. Sasuke was just an inch taller then his mom and 5'7" and Itachi was 5'9". The fox demons really did tower over the vampires.

Naruto giggled and hugged his brother, his tail wagging happily from side to side.

"Why don't we move into the dinning room and I'll have a maid escort them?"

Mikoto nodded and walked beside Kushina as they headed out of the throne room with Kyuubi and Naruto close behind. "Sure."

Minato and Fugaku looked at each other before sighing. They followed their wives out of the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"How stupid. If he licks me I swear…" stated Sasuke.

Itachi looked at his brother. "Get over it. You like him don't you?" Sasuke didn't say anything and just stared at his brother. "I thought so."

A knock came from the door. "Prince Sasuke, Prince Itachi."

Itachi went to the door and opened it. He glared lightly at the maid. "What?"

Maid bowed to him. "I am her to escort you to the dinning room when you are ready."

Itachi nodded and fixed his shirt. "Well, I'm ready." He looked back at his brother.

Sasuke got off the bed. "Hn…" He walked over to his brother and the maid. The maid bowed again and turned around. She led them to the dinning room. The two of them followed her. When they arrived she opened the door and bowed them into the room.

Sasuke looked around. Naruto sat beside his mom. Sasuke watched as Itachi took a seat next to their father and Sasuke sat as far away from Naruto as possible which placed him beside his mother.

Naruto wagged his tail and jumped down from his seat. He ran over to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and hugs him. "Arigato!" he said and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. Everyone stared wide eyed at the kiss and Sasuke kind of twitched lightly.

Sasuke wiped his cheek with his sleeve and glared lightly at. Mikoto sweat dropped and looked from her son to Naruto.

Fugaku sighed and looked at his wife. "…"

Naruto pouted lightly at Sasuke's glare, in turn making the raven haired boy blush slightly. Itachi glared at Sasuke who glared back at his brother with a look that said _'What the fuck did he kiss me for? That was a lick.' _Itachi smacked himself in the forehead.

Kyuubi coughs and looks at his dad. "So father," he said. Minato looked at his son. "I hear Naruto skipped out on his lessons again today."

Naruto, who had taken his seat again, glared at his brother. "Tattle tail," he whispered. Kushina giggles at her kit and pats his head.

Kyuubi just smirked and looked at Itachi. "Itachi-chan, will you pass the butter please?"

Itachi glared at him. "…" His parents stared at him and Sasuke snickered. "What are you laughing at, Sasuke?!" said Itachi angrily.

Kushina just smiled sipping at her tea.

Sasuke started laughing. "Chan! Hahahaha! You're the uke! Sucker!"

Itachi activated his sharingan. "Say that to my…"

Mikoto grabbed her son's by the ears cause they were on either side of her. "No Fighting!"

Naruto stared at them wide eyed and clung to his mother's sleeve. Fugaku just shook his head.

Kushina giggled. "Oh I love it! Minato we should made friends with them sooner." Minato sweat dropped.

Itachi and Sasuke were trying to throw punches at each other but Mikoto was keeping them apart. Suddenly they froze and sniffed the air.

Minato sipped his drink. _'These boys need to mind their manners,'_ he thought.

The vampiric parents blinked and looked at their boys. "What is it?" Sasuke made a noise and dived under the table. Naruto also sniffs the air while Kyuubi raised a brow at Sasuke's behavior.

Suddenly the doors to the dinning room burst open and a girl with a blonde pony tail came bounding into the room. "Sasuke-kun!" she yelled. Minato and Kushina sighed, they new this girl well. Naruto tilted his head and looked at the girl confused.

Itachi glared at the girl. "Ino, go away," he said. "I told you once already Sasuke is dead." His eye twitched in annoyance.

"How'd she get in here?" asked Kyuubi confused.

Ino glared back at Itachi. "I don't believe you."

Kyuubi appeared behind Ino and lifted her up off the ground by the back of her shirt.

The girl squealed and wiggled. "Hey! Let me go, my future husband is in here!" A low growled rumbled through Naruto's throat.

"How did you get past our guards?" asked Kyuubi as he sniffed the girl. "You're a pig demon, right?"

Ino nodded. "Yes and I snuck in the back door."

Naruto thought to himself, _'We have a back door?'_

Kyuubi smirked and turned to his dad. "How do you like your pig father? Roasted or barbequed?"

Ino screamed and squirmed more. "Aah! Let me go!"

Mikoto jumped to her feet. "Kyuubi-kun! You can't eat her!"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes lightly and waved a hand. "I was only joking."

Minato stood up from his chair. "Guards!" The doors opened and two guards walked into the dinning room and over to their king.

The pig demon wiggled more in her capture's hold. "I want my Sasuke!" she cried.

Naruto stood up in his chair and pointed a finger at Ino. "He's not yours bitch!" he yelled.

Kushina thumped Naruto on the top of his head. "Naruto!"

Ino glared back at Naruto. "Oh yea? What is he? Yours?"

Naruto blushed. "I um…"

Another demon appears out of no where. He had small antlers on either side of his brown pony tail that stuck straight up in the air. He wore a blue and green shirt and brown shorts. He raised a brow at Kyuubi. "Please put Ino down."

Minato rubbed his temples and looked at his guards. "Guards, have this pig and deer demon removed from the palace please." He sat back down in his chair. Kyuubi looked at the deer and shrugged before dropping Ino none to gracefully on the floor.

Naruto's ears perked up and he waved to the deer. "Oi, Shikamaru!" he grinned.

Shikamaru grabbed Ino by the arm and lifted her off the ground. "Your father is pissed at you." He looked over to Naruto and waved lightly. Ino pouted at Shikamaru. "Hey Naruto."

Naruto jumped up and down in his chair a little. "You and Kiba coming over tomorrow to hang out Shika?"

Shikamaru nodded and waved his hand at Naruto. "Ya, ya." The guards walk over to the two demons. Shikamaru looks at them then waves. "Later." He disappears with Ino in a puff of smoke. The guards sweat drop and go back to their posts.

Naruto crawls under the table and over to Sasuke who just looks at him. Naruto takes his hand gently. "You okay?" he asked.

Sasuke nods. "Yea." he tries to pull away but Naruto still had his hand. "Hey… Let go…" Naruto pouted at him but let go and crawled back to his seat. Sasuke crawls out the other way and tries to sneak towards the door.

Itachi sighs and sits back down. "I can't think of any girl that doesn't like Sasuke… accept maybe Hyuuga Hinata."

Minato looks at Itachi. "They Hyuuga's are hawk demons, am I correct?" Itachi nodded to him.

Kyuubi spots Sasuke and raises a brow. "Going some where Prince Sasuke?"

Sasuke froze and looked over at Kyuubi. "What's it to you?"

Kushina closed her eyes and sipped her tea. "Dinner's not over yet," she said. She took another sip of her drink and added under her breath "Such lack of manners."

Sasuke sighs. "I'm not hungry."

Mikoto looks over at Kushina. "we never eat dinner together.

Itachi nodded in agreement with his mother. "We're always out trying to feed.." Naruto looked at them then pushed his plate away. He leaned over and placed his head on his mother's lap. Kushina played with her sons ears.

Sasuke gets up off the floor and looks over at Naruto. "N-Naruto-san," he said. Naruto's ears perked up and he looked over at Sasuke. "May I have a word with you…?"

Naruto sits up. "Sure," he said and turned his head to his mom. "May I?" Kushina nodded and Naruto jumped down following Sasuke out into the hall way.

Sasuke leans against a wall and looks down at his feet. "I'm sorry," he said.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Sorry for what?"

Sasuke looked at him. "For the way I acted. How was I supposed to know I was supposed to court? I'm not a fox you know."

Naruto giggles and hugs him. "It's okay." Naruto smiled at him and Sasuke just blinked.

"Don't you want your, personal space? Hugging me isn't space."

Naruto pulls away lightly. "I like hanging out with you even though you don't talk much. It's just that earlier you were getting too close like pinning me to the wall and stuff. It… reminded me of some other times." He leans on the wall beside Sasuke. "Other people who try to court my don… they're not nice. They force themselves on me and I don't like that."

Sasuke sighed and put his head on the wall. "I'm just not just not used to people not being clingy to me, I guess, so when I started liking you… I figured pinning you to the wall and getting close was the only way to show I liked you." He raises a brow. "I guess I'm not good at showing my feelings."

Naruto smiles and pushes off the ball and looks at him. "That's okay, I'll show you. We don't we start all over?"

Sasuke smiles lightly. "Alright." He takes Naruto's hand and kisses the back of it. "Hello, I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto blushes but smiles. "It's nice to meet you Prince Sasuke. I'm Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke smiles down at Naruto. "Pleasure to meet you."

The sound of a camera going off was heard and the boys eyes went wide.

**AN: well I'm going to leave it at there for now. Hope you enjoyed :3**


	5. AN to my readers

To all my readers and fans. I am sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with college, working, and working on costumes for my conventions. I am actually currently working a chapters for a few of my stories. I have just been extremely busy. Sorry for keeping you all waiting. Perhaps I will upload some chapters here in the next two weeks. Also I have had problems with my computer freezing and have actually lost several chapters because my computer had to fully reboot itself to the factory settings. Sorry!

Sincerely, Liz


End file.
